This invention relates to an actuator assembly and more particularly, to an actuator assembly for converting linear movement to alternating clockwise and counterclockwise rotational movement.
A wide variety of actuators for converting linear movement to rotational movement have been developed and utilized in the past, typically for opening doors, operating locking mechanisms, etc., e.g., furnace doors, automobile vent windows, automobile heating and air conditioning duct doors, door locks, etc. These actuators generally include some type of linear motive means such as a vacuum motor and some type of gear arrangement, e.g., a worm gear assembly to convert the linear movement of the vacuum motor to a rotational movement which acts upon the door or the like which is to be moved through an arc or rotated. Clockwise and counterclockwise rotational movement is generally accomplished by changing the direction of linear movement of the vacuum motor, i.e., by reversing the motor. Although some of these actuators have been generally satisfactory, they have some disadvantages such as bulkiness, complicated linkages, unreliability, and high cost of manufacture. Accordingly, there is a continuing need for improved actuators to eliminate the above disadvantages.